


Father Zabrak

by Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ezra grows up learning to use the force, Family Fluff, Father!Maul, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Gray Jedi Ezra, Maul is stubborn, Maul trains Ezra, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Darth Maul, Protective Darth Maul, Tags May Change, Tsundere zabraks be concerned, Young Ezra Bridger, lots of fluff, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm/pseuds/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm
Summary: [PREV TITLE: Father of Dathomir]While buying fuel for his ship, Maul runs into a mysterious blue haired boy on the run from a vendor. Even though ragged, the boy was much more than what met many’s eyes. Maul does his best to train this boy, who will overtime, become like a son to him. The future would prove rocky to both however, and they would stand strong.----OLD DESC: Maul meets a young boy on a shopping trip who ends up being more special than meets the eye. From street rat, to apprentice, to son. Maul tries to raise this human child as his own, and he takes pride with that. If only he knew just how important his boy would be come the future.[All chapters that have been uploaded are rewritten, please reread as it is very different from original.]
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. Am I Getting Fuel or Adopting A Child?

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ezra and Maul meet very early. Hope you enjoy!

Maul groaned. Not only had the force been whistling in his ears recently and telling him where to go in an irritating manner, his ship was running low on fuel and he really didn’t want to stop at any of the rundown planets near. Ever since the events with his brother, the son of Dathomir can recall being more angry than usual, and he was already pretty angry at every waking second before those events. He never planned to team up with anyone again, he could feel the force say otherwise though, as he always felt a piece of himself was missing, and for the hardened ex-sith, it made him growl in annoyance as to him it was a stupid and weak feeling to have.

The zabrak’s ship beeped at him that it was nearing empty, and he reared his hand down, punching the top of the alarm. “Shut up already! I KNOW!” Checking his map, he saw that there was one decent planet not too far with fuel and a few marketplaces. Maul figured it would be best to head to the planet and fill up, maybe stock up on some food, not that he ate often enough anyway but his rations were starting to get old anyway.

Lothal wasn’t far, took him only 10 minutes to get there and land, but now the fun part was getting his cloak and finding fuel that wasn’t going to be a scam as the planet looked pretty bad. He couldn’t ask for luxury though he supposed, as he was trying to stay far away from the inner circles of the galaxy. The empire had barely made strong holds out here it seemed.

As Maul walked the grimy streets of Lothal, vendors of all types of species spoke of their products, and the crowd of people talking were loud, making the zabrak almost clutch his head in pain. Glancing around he saw a human woman selling the fuel he needed, and what seemed to be a surplus at a good price. ‘ _ Perfect. _ ’ Maul thought as he strolled over, dodging people in the crowd and at other vendors.

“Hello traveler, interested in some fuel?” The woman was peppy, way too excited but he supposed it wasn’t a bad thing. “I just need a canister. How much.” She was shocked at the gravel in the cloaked figure’s voice but ignored it and pulled out a stock list. “Well for a full tank canister I run two hundred thirty-five credits, and half I run a hundred twenty credits, for a fourth of a tank I run fifty. So what do you need?” Maul rummaged through the credits he had. While it was a tad more pricey than he was used to, he did need a full tank and he had just a thousand credits on him. “Full tank.” The woman nodded and pressed a button on a lift holding a canister filled to the brim. Handing over the 235, he took the lift and pushed away, not saying another word even though the vendor had waved and said goodbye to him.

Now next, food. Zabraks were mostly carnivores, at least Dathomirians were, so the vast amounts of fruits and vegetables made Maul scrunch his face in frustration. Did no one hear of meat in this system? He would most likely have to wait until he could refuel his ship and go to a cantina located in the middle of the galaxy, as in his experience, was where the best meat based meals were served.

“Hey you rat you need to pay for that!” The whistle that had been annoying him the entire day returned loudly. Maul could feel the force nearby surrounded with panic. Was there someone force sensitive here? That got his attention. The pull and panic in the force was coming from the source of the yell. Curiosity got the better of him as he continued to hear the yells, yet the crowd remained still.

“Let go of me!!” The voice was high pitched, maybe a child? “Where's the credits to pay for all the fruit you stole huh?!” Sounded like a bug. “I don’t have any!” “Well whose fault is that you runt!?” When Maul had finally arrived at the scene, a very small child, looked no older than 5 or 6, was being tossed around by a Verpine vendor in Lothal clothing. Before Maul could move anywhere away from what seemed to be a common scene, the boy screamed.

“LET GO OF ME!” The Verpine was sent flying back into his stand of starfruit. The crowd stood still. The zabrak could now feel the force be flooded with fear, more panic, all seeping from the boy that just sent the alien flying. Maul knew leaving him here to the empire would lead to another sith, or execution of a child, and at the force the man was thrown the child had what felt like a surplus of energy pooled.

He heard the stomps of soldiers and people talking way too loudly for his liking about the force sensitive child. His mind had flashed to when Sidious picked him as a child for having the force as well, and he couldn’t help but see the boy as himself for a quick second. Leave this potential, or save it? Was this why the force whistled to him, was this where the whistling came from? It had to be, why else would the same whistle surround the same boy panicking, the same boy who used his fear to shove someone off without trying. Maul made his decision.

Before the stormtroopers could ask anything, they saw a cloaked figure rush over to the boy people had led them to retrieve, and grabbed the child, rushing away with a fuel canister in tow. “He just took a force user! Capture them!” The captain of the squad yelled and they ran at the man hauling the boy away.

Maul would have slapped himself if his hands weren’t occupied. Did he seriously just sacrifice this trip for some stupid kid? He growled as he heard the feet of the troopers following them, and for once he thanked the galaxy he had metal legs that ran faster than the average human. The boy in one of his arms was dead silent, the zabrak took notice of that, the force surrounding the boy had replaced just panic and fear with complete shock. Well when young, Maul thought, the mind wouldn’t know how to comprehend super powers or the fact that you were now on the run from an active Empire because of said super powers.

Pushing the cart forward and kicking it into a straight path, Maul had a hand to use now, as he glanced behind him the troopers were still on him, and looking around he saw a load of crates on top of the roofs that surrounded him in the alley. With a flick of his wrist and minimal effort, the crates tumbled behind him and onto the path ahead of the troopers, which was just what he needed to slow them down and successfully escape with the child in one of his arms, along with his much needed fuel.

It didn’t take long to steal a speeder and load the fuel canister onto it, since he now had to take the long way to get back to his ship. Maul wanted to interrogate the child who sat behind him on the speeder, still as silent as a cat from earlier, however, the man supposed he could wait until he fueled his ship to ask the street rat who he was and if he knew he could do what he did. 


	2. Did I Just Push That Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's point of view from the events of last chapter, starting from the beginning of the day.

When Ezra woke up that morning, he groaned in pain. His friend Tula had already left their makeshift alley-way camp, but the 8 year old had a feeling that he wouldn’t be returning for a while. Throwing the holy rug off of him, the boy stood up and stretched, soon tending to the cuts he had received yesterday from a failed mission to retrieve food for Tula and himself.

It had only been a year since his parents got taken from him, and he still didn’t know what they did wrong. All they did, in his understanding, was speak about the bad things the Empire were doing, and how people were their own person. So why were they punished? And why did he have to be stuck on the streets.... Ezra’s train of thought and tears were stopped by the painful growl of his stomach. Leave it too thinking too much to drain what little food he had yesterday.

Sniffing, he started to walk out of the alley, hugging the walls of the buildings as he made his way through the crowd. The boy was smaller than he was supposed to be, from what could obviously be malnutrition, so he was able to snake his way around people and hug the walls of downtown with ease. Ezra looked at the marketplace that was still being set up by vendors from across the world of Lothal, so he’d have to wait a few more hours before trying to steal any food. Without Tula though, stealing was going to be harder than normal for him, and he didn’t need anymore cuts that he couldn’t disinfect.

The blunet sat on the patio of some random house, taking note that they weren’t home so they wouldn’t mind him sitting there, watching people walk by not minding the small boy. He counted how many non-humans were in the crowd, and soon moved onto how many bucket heads were standing and not actually patrolling. He laughed inwardly at stormtroopers being lazy, just about anyone would.

Ezra felt a shiver go through his body, and a soothing yet creepy whistle could be heard around him. He wondered if something was wrong with his ears as he picked at both, only to find the whistling continuing. It was a very distant whistle, so he supposed he didn’t have to worry. However he didn’t like how it continued through the next couple hours he spent on that patio.

He could hear the chatter of people as they started to flood the marketplace, and the boy knew he’d have to move soon so he could get what rations he could. His particular favorite was starfruit, and he had been looking forward to stealing them since the last time he did a couple weeks ago. Groggily he finally stood and stretched, and began snaking his way through and behind all the vendors until he reached the one he wanted, the star fruit vendor. The Verpine vendor paid no mind to the boy slowly reaching for the fruit behind him, as the bug alien was too busy trying to sell his trade goods off to passerbys.

The blunet got a few fruit into his satchel, until an alien hand grabbed his wrist roughly. “You. Rat!”

The child knew that he was in deep, deep, trouble. The whistle in the wind grew loud in his ears.

* * *

When Ezra finally snapped out of his shock from the events of the marketplace, he realized a strange hooded man had him on the back of a speeder. At first he thought of ditching the motor vehicle, but the memory of the stormtroopers chasing them caused him to sit still on the back seat. He could ask the man why he saved him, and where they were going, once they stopped, wherever that was.

The whistling was right behind him now, and the boy couldn’t figure out why he felt somewhat safer with the ambient haunting tune. A tune he would soon find out was what life itself was made with.


	3. Force Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't believe he just took a child in like that. Not like he could go back now. It doesn't seem like it would be too bad anyway. Scratch that, its a child.

Maul closed the cap of the gas tank, pushing the cart to the side with a sigh. He looked over at the child who was still sitting on the speeder, looking at seemingly nothing in the distance, the zabrak assumed the blunet was still processing earlier.

“I have food and an extra room. Now that this planet knows you are force sensitive you won’t be able to stay.” Maul explained simply, and bluntly. The kid looked at him with sad eyes but nodded. Standing up the man led the boy onto the open dock of the ship, guiding him to the refresher and leaving him to do his business as he walked to the cockpit of the ship.

‘ _Alright Force, why did you task me with this. Why did you guide me to this child?_ ’ Maul thought as he started the ship. He hoped the Force would guide him through this, he’s never helped a child, much less cared for one. At least he knew one reason he had to save the child. He would never, ever, in a million years, would let the Empire or Sidious get another pawn for their terrible league of rookie Inquisitors.

“Mister? Why am I here?” The zabrak turned around quickly, not expecting the child to be there so fast and quietly. Racking his brains for words, he spoke as he collected them. “Well, child, the Force brought us together, and if I had left you there the Empire would have surely got you instead.” Maul watched as the child reached into his own headspace to gather his own thoughts about the situation. He could sense the boy was not fond of the Empire just like the man. “Well, think you could answer some of my questions?” The blunet raised a brow at the horned man as he asked. Putting a hand to his chin, Maul thought for a second.

“Sure, ask away.” The child was still in his ragged and torn orange suit from the streets, so most likely he wasn’t as gullible as most children. Maul felt a tinge of relief that it would be serious questions, at least hoped.

“You said this ‘force’ or whatever brought us together, what is the force?” A question he can answer easily. Smiling he got a gleam in his eyes about explaining it to the child. “The Force is the thing that surrounds us all, it's in every living, breathing, being. It can be used as power, and force sensitives, like yourself, can use it as such.” The child sat on one of the chairs in the cockpit now, and he thought for another second. It seemed to make sense to him, confusing as to how the force exactly worked, but it made a little sense, enough to answer his question. “Okay then mister, next question- are you uhm… force sensitive like me?” The boy pointed at himself and recalled the zabrak saying he was force sensitive in his previous answer, so he decided to ask that next.

Maul nodded. “I am a user of the force, yes. May I intervene and ask you a question child?” Slowly the blunet nodded, satisfied with the answer. “What is your name? I’ll tell you mine if you answer.” The boy’s eyes hardened, glancing away for a split second and spoke. “Jabba, Jabba the Hutt.” The boy crossed his arms, serious with his answer. The zabrak wanted to scoff and make a comment, but he rolled along with it. “You can call me- Wild.” Jabba nodded and smiled. “Okay mister Wild. I got another question for you though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah- why do you have horns and tattoos?”

Maul mentally facepalmed. Oh yeah, Force help him.


	4. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's thoughts about the situation at hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter! But gives a bit of insight to Ezra's thinking. (Sorry for not updating for awhile, I explain a tad more in my profile description)

His barrage of questions let the eight year old almost understand about what's happening and who the man saved him was. The strange man with horns was a Nightbrother, was born on Dathomir, he had horns because he was a zabrak, and he got agitated easily, hence leading to a quick stop to most of his questions. The ship Wild had was a gauntlet fighter, also ironically called Nightbrother. 

Ezra was set to sleep in one of the spare rooms Wild had on the ship. So far he actually felt as if he could trust the zabrak, and of course not fully since Ezra could tell neither of them said their actual names. It wasn’t hard to figure out both of them were wary of each other, the blunet wasn’t an idiot. According to the adult, the force brought them together, and this force was in every living thing in the entire universe. The child laid with his eyes wide open, unable to sleep as he thought about what would happen next. Would he be in trouble? Would his parents come back to find him gone? What about Tula?

The boy thought about the market place and what had happened. He was genuinely terrified at what he was able to do, but the zabrak seems to know what he did, and didn’t want to kill him- at least Ezra hoped he didn’t.

Jumping off his cot, the blunet sneaked around to the washroom of the ship. After he finished his business he ran cold water over his face. The excitement of the previous day and future has Ezra on his toes with adrenaline. The youngling wondered if he would learn to control those awesome powers, and beat the empire’s butt with them. He thought as well if he’d be taught to fly a ship like Wild’s.

His excitement led him back to his bed with a smile, and as he went to sleep, Ezra had a feeling that the future ahead was going to be better than he could imagine. 


	5. A Course Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul gives his thoughts about training 'Jabba', and knows a place that will test him just enough so it won't kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been gone for awhile, I have been having trouble with mental stability, but I am writing when I can. I plan to write more but I have to take time, I am sorry I can't pump out longer chapters for this- this is purely for a casual write so I may not write long chapters at all. This is an extremely short chapter, as to set up for the next one, I hope you enjoy~

Maul tapped at the wheel he was behind. It had been a few hours since he sent the boy to one of the rooms. The boy was a child, in no way ready for the training he had been through to learn how to use the force, and definitely not like his brother who had been magically enhanced.

‘ _Jabba_ ’ would have to endure tough training to control the force, at least that was how Maul saw it. He wouldn’t dare train the child like how he was trained, but Maul had no clue what going easy on someone first meant. No doubt the kid was older than he was when he started training, but the kid wasn’t weak either, afterall he lived on the streets for quite some time with little to no help. The force may have very well helped the boy throughout that time, too.

The zabrak exhaled with venom. The force whistled at him loudly when he thought about just dropping Jabba off at the nearest space station for annoying orphans. If he couldn’t shake the child off he might as well go ahead and find a place to begin the child’s training. And he knew the perfect place to begin…

He set a course for Dathomir.

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, since this fanfic will be extremely chill (besides when I actually get fancy), each chapter will not be long and will rarely reach 1k words or more. I still hope you enjoy though~!


End file.
